


Black scales

by Moonclawdragon, Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi (Moonclawdragon)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Epic fights!, Fluff, It'll be awesome!, Kisses, M/M, Sidon supports them later, Sidon wants to get between them, but only at the beginning, i love these bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Moonclawdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi
Summary: Bazz and Link are both great warriors, Link always goes to the Domain to see how they both match up. However Sidon gets in the way. But not for long however, he soon supports them, glad they are both happy.
Relationships: Bazz/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Pilot

Link fell to the ground, and Bazz held a spear to his neck, "You're getting slow, Master Link."

He lowered the spear, and held out a hand, Link took it and was pulled to his feet, "Guess I've gotten used to the peaceful atmosphere."

Bazz smiled, "It may be peaceful now, but that doesn't mean it will stay that way. You have to keep on your feet, "He thrust his spear at Link and was blocked by the Hylian's sword. Bazz swiped at Link's feet, and he jumped back, giving Bazz an opening to use his spear. Link knocked it back with his sword, then thrust it at Bazz, then Zora leaned his head back to dodge it, and ended up doing a backflip. He readied his spear, and jumped at Link, fully expecting Link to jump to the side, but the Hylian jumped up, his hand on Bazz's shoulder and he nearly flew over the Zora's head, instantly turning once he hit the ground, and pointing his sword to Bazz's back, "Still think I'm slow?"

Bazz chuckled, "Guess we're tied."

Link lowered his sword, "Want to go again?"

"Later, my break is almost over. I gotta get back to work, Thank you for sparing with me."

"Any time Bazz." Link waved as the Zora walked away.

Link was about to walk away as well, when a voice called out to him, "Link!? Why didn't you tell me you were here?" The voice was undoubtedly Prince Sidon's. Link looked up at the Prince as he approached, "Sorry, Prince Sidon. I was just about to leave."

"Already? But you just got here." Sidon looked heartbroken.

Link scratched his neck, "I've been here for about a week actually, I really have to go."

"Oh, well pardon me for not noticing you till now. I hope you have a safe journey."

"Thanks Sidon."


	2. Lynel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bazz and Link been fighting side by side for a while now. And now they finally open up to each other.

Link snuck up behind a rock, watching the Lynel yawn. Bazz was right behind him, "Ready?"

"Yep." Link ran up to the Lynel, and jumped on it's back. It tried to throw him off, and Link grabbed its quiver of electric arrows before he had to get off. The Lynel roared at him and reached for its bow. when it noticed the quiver in Link's hand, it roared again. Link put the Arrows into his own quiver and nodded to Bazz. The Zora ran out and struck the Lynel with his Spear multiple times before backing up to dodge the Lynel's stomping hooves. Then both Link and Bazz ran at the Lynel, striking at it together, the Lynel reared up and stomped down on the ground, Bazz and Link jumped to avoid it, Link got a furry rush and hit the Lynel impossibly fast with sword. But it was Bazz who got the last hit that took the Lynel down.

Link picked up all the items the Lynel dropped, and smiled, "That's a lot easier to fight with another person. Thank's Bazz!"

"It was no trouble Master Link, I'm just glad it's gone so that we don't have to worry about it. Well for a while that is."

Link nodded, "Maybe you could build something here, that way the Lynels can't claim it."

Bazz smiled, "You may be on to something. But what would we build? A tower? Maybe a small house?"

"It could also be a training arena, it has a perfect view of the whole of the Domain, so it could be perfect."

"I like that idea, It would make training new members of the guard easier since there's so much space. You could even help if you wanted."

Link laughed, "Me? A trainer? Sorry, that's not for me."

Bazz nudged Link's shoulder, "You sure? I think you'd be great at it."

"If you say so." Link booped the tip of Bazz's head crest above his nose, making the Zora smile.

The Hylian turned to head back to the Domain, only to see Bazz wasn't following him, so he turned back, "You coming?"

Bazz smiled, and walked up to Link, "Yes, it's just. I wanted to give you something."

"Really? What is it?"

Bazz leaned close to Link and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then he leaned away, and blushed.

Link was blushing as well, and smiled, "Thanks, Bazz." He put his hand on his face where Bazz had kissed him, "But you missed."

Bazz looked at him, "What?"

"You missed." Link leaned close to Bazz, closed his eyes and kissed his mouth. Bazz was surprised, but accepted it and closed his eyes as well, wrapping his arms around Link's shoulders as Link held his waist.

After a few seconds they parted, Link smiled, "That was nice."

Bazz smiled back, "Let's head back to the Domain."

"Okay." Link held Bazz's hand, and they walked together. But once they got to the Domain, Bazz let go, "Let's keep this a secret for a while, just for now."

Link nodded, "If it makes you more comfortable I don't mind."

"Thank you."


	3. Sidon's mistake

For the next few months Link visited the Domain more often, he would spar and spend time with Bazz whenever he could. He had persuaded the Zora constructors to build the training arena, and so far no Lynel had even thought about coming back to that place. It was great few months.

Sidon smiled when he saw Link run by, "He sure it coming by the Domain a lot more often, I'm always so happy to see him. And I can tell he's always happy to see me as well." Sidon gasped, "What if, he's always here because he wants to be with me? Do you think he likes me?" Because he had to admit, he always admired Link for his bravery and courage. It had become more than just admiration over the past few months, and he was hoping the feeling was mutual.

Muzu scoffed, "If he does then you best turn him down, we can't have our Prince be with a Hylian."

Sidon frowned, "Muzu, do you forget that the hero of time is one of the Zora ancestors? Ruto married him, and he was Hylian."

Muzu shook his head, "There's a big difference my prince. For one, they were able to have heirs, you will not."

Sidon growled, "So? How about I ask Link right now, and when he does say that he likes me, I will be sure to accept!" 

Dorephan, who had heard the whole exchange smiled.

~~~

Sidon saw Link as he was talking to the Captain of the guard, Bazz. Sidon smiled and was about to approach when he paused, and his eyes went wide. Link had put his arms around Bazz, and kissed him. When they parted they smiled at each other fondly.

Sidon shuffled his feet slightly, he hadn't even considered Link might be attracted to a Zora that wasn't himself.

Muzu snickered, "Looks like you're too late my Prince."

Sidon growled at Muzu, and walked away to the throne room.

Dorephan saw Sidon's face, and frowned, "Didn't go well?"

"He's with someone else." Sidon sighed.

"Then you should be happy for him, Link is still your friend isn't he?"

"Well, yes but.."

"Then be glad he found someone, even if it isn't you, you can still support him. Who is it anyway?"

"Bazz."

Dorephan gave a knowing nod, "They are both strong warriors, I don't think anyone can keep up with them except each other."

Sidon sighed, then got an idea. If Link liked warriors, then he could become a warrior! An even better one than even Bazz! Then maybe Link would like him!

~~~

"So that's what Zoranip is? I didn't even know it was a real thing!" Link held up the plant.

Bazz nodded, "It's kinda like the equivalent of alcohol to Hylians and Gerudo."

Link hummed, "Now I'm tempted to use it on you."

"Please don't, I have a shift this afternoon."

"Too bad!" Link tried to smother the plant in Bazz's face, only for the Zora to dip his head, and put his arm around Link's back, flipping the Hylian over onto his back, "Too late!"

They laughed, Link looked Bazz in the eyes, "I'll get you with it someday."

"I look forward to it." Bazz mused.

Sidon walked past, Link smiled at him, "Hi Sidon!" Bazz saluted, "Good to see you, my Prince."

Sidon smiled at Link, "Hello Link." Then he frowned at Bazz, "Shouldn't you be on guard?"

"I'm on break right now, Sir."

"Well your break is over." Sidon growled, then walked past them.

Link turned to Bazz, "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but I'm not one to disobey orders, so I guess I have to go." Bazz grabbed his spear and nodded to Link, who watched him take to his post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for Sidon


	4. Monster

Sidon practiced using a spear, smiling to himself, and getting a little tired. He had been practicing for about a week, he had to be close to Bazz by now. The Prince smiled, once Link showed up today, like he said he was going to, Sidon could show him he was just as good a warrior as Bazz.

~~~

Bazz bounced on his toes slightly as he waited for his shift to end. He wore a big smile, and hummed a small song. Gaddison looked at the Captain, "You sure are in a good mood today."

Bazz chuckled, and stopped, "Sorry."

"What for? As far as I've known you, you've always been so serious, it's nice to see you have a bounce in your step."

Bazz smiled, "Is that so? Well I guess I should be more serious then."

Gaddison smirked, "I bet I know why you're happy~ You got a mate didn't you~?"

Bazz blushed, "Wh-where'd you get that idea?"

She pointed at Bazz, "ha! Guilty!"

Bazz laughed, "Alright, you got me."

"So, who's the lucky guy?" She lifted an eyebrow, and leaned closer to Bazz, "I heard a rumor that you've been hanging out with the Hylian champion a lot, is it him?"

Bazz held up a hand to stop her from getting too close, "May-be."

Gaddison gasped, "I gotta tell Dunma and Rivan!"

"Don't you dare."

"How are you gotta stop me?" She smiled.

"I'm your Captain, you have to do as I say." Bazz responded with mock intimidation.

Gaddison laughed, with Bazz joining her soon after.

Then Bazz saw something in the corner of his vision, and he straitened immediately, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Gaddison looked over the captain's shoulder.

"I saw something," He glared at where it had disappeared, he saw movement and he gripped his spear, then held a hand out in front of Gaddison, "you stay here, I'll check it out."

Gaddison nodded, and Bazz cautiously walked over to where he had seen it. He looked around, keeping his ears and eyes open as he did so. He heard another movement, and flipped around. Nothing. Bazz glared around, "I saw you, why don't you show yourself?" He was mostly speaking to himself.

Something shot out at him, and he blocked it with his spear, sending the monster to the ground. It was Lizaflo, it stuck it's tongue at him. Bazz smirked, "Really? Just you?"

The Lizflo was about to attack, when it winced, and ran away. If there was one thing Bazz knew, it was that if a monster ran away, they were running from a larger monster. Bazz turned around, and sure enough, there was a large monster behind him. His eyes went wide, it was unlike anything he had seen before, taller than a Lynel, with four arms, a huge snake like head surrounded by a frill, and colored a dark green it hissed, and spat venom from it's large fangs. Bazz dodged it, he know he wouldn't stand a chance against the thing on his own, even with his training. It tried to stab him with it's sword like tail, and Bazz dodged to the side, then turned to run.

He skidded to where Gaddison was, "Gaddison! Get five more guards, there's a monster out here!"

Gaddison nodded, and rushed inside. The monster had followed Bazz, then headed for the Domain after Gaddison. Bazz thrust his spear at it, "Oh, no you don't!"

It hissed at him, and opened it's frill making it's self look bigger as it spat more venom. Bazz dodged it, but wasn't as lucky as he had been the first time. The Venom hit his arm, and it felt like acid melting his scales. He grunted in pain, then washed it off in the water quickly before facing the Monster again. Bazz rushed at the monster, it swiped at him with it's large claws, but Bazz jumped into the air, grabbing it's shoulder as he jumped over it's head, he touched the ground turned, and struck at it's back, "Learned that from Link."

The monster hissed in pain, and jumped so it could spin around to face Bazz.

Six guards, including Gaddison ran out to help him. They all circled the monster, and stuck their spears at it. The monster, now surrounded, got confuse about who it should fight and hissed at the sky, flaring it's frill. Then, much to the Zora's surprise, it shot spikes out of it's body. Bazz knocked them all away by spinning his spear in his hand like a baton. Some of the other's hadn't been as lucky. When the spikes hit them, they hissed in pain, the spikes making large purple bumps where they hit.

The monster hissed again, and spat venom. Bazz dodged it, then noticed that the spot on it's back where it had been hit before, was now very red as it was poisoning it's self. Bazz smiled, then turned to his Guard, "Aim for the red spot on it's back! If you can't reach it, then distract it from the front so someone else can!"

"Yes Captain!" Came the answer of all the guards, plus another voice that made him smile. Link ran up beside Bazz, "Need help?"

"Yes please."

The monster hissed and roared rushing towards Gaddison, who was scratching at a bump from the spikes. Bazz yelled, "GADDISON!"

She looked up, and just barely dodged. Bazz frowned, "NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES OFF A MONSTER!"

Link ran up to the monster, hitting it in the back, the monster roared in pain. Link jumped back as it lifted it's face to the sky, and flared it's frill. Bazz knew what was coming, so he got in front of Link, and spun his spear as it shot spikes out of it's body.

Link smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem."

The monster had gotten weak, it was panting and lolled it's tongue. four Guards had the bumps, and were scratching at them, the other two were raring to go. Looks like they would be finishing this without any major injures.

Then there was a voice that surprised Bazz more than the appearance of the monster. Prince Sidon himself came running, spear in hand, "I'll take care of it."

Bazz stared at him wide eyed, "My Prince! What are you doing!? Get back in the Domain!"

Sidon didn't listen, and ran for the monster, which turned to him, and lifted a claw. Sidon, who only now realized his mistake, froze on the spot. Bazz ran in front of the Prince, and took the hit from the monster. It's large claws slashed across his scales from his face to his stomach. Bazz screamed in pain. Link gasped, "BAAAAAAZZ!!!"


	5. Bedridden

Bazz snored softly, half his face, most of his mid-section, and one of his arms were covered in bandages. If the healers hadn't patched him up so fast, they would have lost him. Link held Bazz's hand, it was warm, but didn't move.

A few healers passed by, but didn't bother him.

Link frowned when he heard Sidon's voice, "Are you okay Link?"

Link turned to the prince, "Why don't you ask Bazz? Or the other guards."

"I can't be concerned about my friend?" Sidon looked hurt.

Link sighed, "Sidon, I'm completely unscathed."

"Oh well that's good." Sidon smiled.

Link frowned, "No, it's not. Look at your guards, those spikes were like poison ivy and left huge bumps on their scales, and Bazz is nearly died protecting you. "

Sidon shrugged, "They have to protect the Domain and it's people, no matter the cost, it's their job."

Link looked Sidon in the eyes and glared at him, "Then why aren't you doing yours?"

Sidon took a step back at the venom in Link's words, "I-I guess I should be going then."

"That would be advisable." Link followed the Prince with his eyes as the red Zora vanished from sight. Link huffed and looked back at Bazz, who seemed so peaceful.

"Ahem."

Link groaned, and turned his head to face Muzu, much to Link's surprise, "How is he doing?" The elderly Zora asked as he approached the Zora Captain.

A healer answered him, "He's well for the most part, we had to patch him up quickly so he wouldn't loose to much blood. We were lucky he was brought here so fast. After a couple of weeks he'll be well enough to fight again."

"I'm glad to hear it. And what of the other guards?"

"The spikes they were hit with were easily removed, the bumps were just puss."

Muzu nodded, "I'm glad there were no causality's, what was it that attacked them anyway?" He turned to Link, who answered, "It was a lizerd like monster, unlike a Lizflo, it had dark scales, a frill, fangs to spit venom, and spikes all over it's body."

"Interesting, I've never heard of such a thing. I shall inform the King of this monster. Oh, and Link?"

"Ya?"

"Thank you for telling the Prince to ACT like Prince, I've been telling him that for years. Hopefully he'll actually change now that YOU said something." Muzu had walked out the door as he was speaking, and Link watched him go. He was slightly wondering if being a Royal adviser was difficult, especially with Sidon. He sure had his work cut out for him.

Bazz squeezed Link's hand, and Link looked at him. The Captain's face scowled before he opened his unbandaged eye, blinking up at Link. He smiled, "Link."

Link smiled fondly, and put a hand on Bazz's cheek, the Zora leaned into it with a smile, "Did you bring me here?"

Link nodded, "I carried you."

Bazz purred in content, his purr was cut short when he winced in pain, "Oh, goddess, everything hurts." He groaned.

A healer rushed over with a medicine vial. Bazz drank it, and sighed, "Thank you."

Bazz looked at Link, "Is the Prince okay?"

Link frowned with a sigh, "Oh, he's fine. He ran into the Domain like a cat with it's tail between it's legs after you defended him."

Bazz laughed, momentarily forgetting his pain, "That's great, and what of the other guards?"

"Hurt, but otherwise just fine."

"Good." Bazz visibly relaxed. He closed his eyes, and sighed, going back to sleep. Link smiled at him.

Link promised himself to protect Bazz, if he was going to love this Zora, he was gonna protect him with his own life.

~~~

Link frowned, wondering why Sidon had even tried to join in the fight in the first place. Why had Sidon been so concerned about him over his own guards? He looked at Bazz’s sleeping form,

then stood up.. Link had calmed down from his initial anger towards the Prince, he might as well ask him. Link walked out of the room, in search of the Prince. He found Sidon looking kinda lonely near Mipha’s statue. He walked over to the Prince, “Hi Sidon.”

The Zora was startled by Link’s voice, “Link?”  
“I’m sorry I yelled at you, I was just angry that something you did hurt Bazz. And you didn’t even seem to care either.”

“It’s okay, you were right, I let my feelings take priority over my responsibility as Prince. I hate to admit it now, but… I like you Link, a lot. I know you’re with Bazz, that’s why I wanted to fight the monster, it was so I could impress you the same way Bazz had.”

Link sighed, “I get it, I’m sorry I don’t like you back as any more than a friend. But hey, There are plenty Zora in the sea.”

Sidon smiled, “Thanks.”

“No problem.”


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days, and Bazz was already a lot better. He didn't need as many bandages anymore, so now Link could see his whole face. It was still obscured with a scar, but Link didn't mind, at least he could still see through both his eyes.

Bazz tapped his fingers on a table, "I'm gonna need to practice with my spear again soon, if I stay here too long, I'll get rusty."

"I can help you train when your better, I don't mind." Link grinned.

Bazz smiled, "I'm love that, thank you."

"Any time." Link smiled. 

The Zora nurses smiled, thinking the two warriors were quite cute together.

~~~

A few weeks later, Bazz was well enough to leave the healers room. He still had a few small bandages, and Link was glad he hadn’t lost his eye. Bazz looked at his arm that had been hit by the acid, he frowned, then covered it with a new arm guard. Link hugged him from behind, “Hi, Bazz.”

“Hey, Link.” Bazz smiled, and put a hand to Link’s face. Link leaned into it, “Can I join you?”

“I’m not doing anything today, just some light work. You’d get bored.”

“I doubt it.” Link grinned.

Bazz, chuckled, "If you say so, just don’t be too obvious okay?”

“Obvious about what?” Link gave Bazz a small kiss, making the Zora smile, “Obvious that we’re together.”

“Oh come on, I was next to you the whole time you were bedridden, I doubt they wouldn’t know by now.” Link nudged him.

Bazz gave a faint laugh, “I guess that’s true.”

Link followed Bazz as he grabbed his Trident, and headed to his post near the throne room stairs.


	7. Time off

Bazz stood near the throne room, his scars made the Zora see him as either Intimidating, honorable, or pitiful. Although he would much rather be seen as honorable than the other two, it wasn't really his choice of how people saw him.

Link ran up to Bazz, and poked the Zora, "Fluffy white clouds?"

"Clear blue Zora." He smiled.

Link smiled back, "Want to go for a swim?"

"I would, but I can't leave my post."

Link pouted, then looked up as Gaddison walked over, "I'll take over for you Bazz, go swimming with the little Hylian." She winked. Bazz blushed slightly, then laughed, "Alright, let me put my trident away then."

Bazz walked away with Link right behind him. The Zora smiled, this is nice.

Bazz put his trident into a safe place, then turned to Link, "Let's go to the river, it's nice today and I'd like to enjoy the sun."

Link nodded, and ran ahead, realizing that Bazz wasn't behind him, he turned, "Hurry up! Lets go!"

Bazz chuckled, "Okay, okay." He ran to catch up with Link, then they headed outside. It really was a nice day today, only a few small clouds drifted in the cool wind above their heads, casting transparent shadows on the grass outside the domain. Bazz smiled brightly, "It's always so nice to see the sun, I used to take it for granted before Va Ruta filled the sky with endless rain."

Link splashed into the river, and splashed Bazz with a large wave, "The water's great!"  
Bazz smiled, and jumped in after him, "It sure is." He swam in a few small circles around Link, the Hylian followed him with his eyes before swimming down steam a little ways, Bazz was close behind. Link saw a large rock and pointed to it, "First one to that rock get's to choose what's for lunch!" Link took off before Bazz could respond. 

Bazz took a little while before he took off after Link, swimming past the Hylian in a matter of seconds and touching the rock with his hand, "I'd say a swimming contest with a Zora is a little unfair." He smiled.

Link laughed, "Well what do you want for lunch then?" He climbed onto the shore, and Bazz helped him up before sitting next to him, "Do you have any crabs?"

Link nodded, "A few." He took them out of his pack, and handed two to Bazz, "Do you like them cooked or raw?"  
"Raw is good." Bazz proceeded to break the crab shell, and eat the meat inside, smiling, "It's my favorite."

"I'll remember that."Link smiled, then cooked his own crab over a small fire.

Bazz watched Link as he cooked, then ate the crab, "I'll never understand why you Hylians burn your food before eating it."

"It's not burning, it's cooking. And It's because our stomachs can't take some of the diseases that may be in the food."

"Interesting." Bazz hummed.

Link put a hand on Bazz's face where the scar was, "I think this makes you look cool."

Bazz grinned, "Thanks."

Link leaned forward, and kissed the scar, Bazz blushed, but didn't move as Link trailed the kisses down Bazz's scar to his lips. Bazz kissed him back, and everything else seemed to melt away. It was a nice feeling, being so close to each other. 

After a while, Link parted from the kiss, then snuggled his head under Bazz's chin, "I love you Bazz."

Bazz sighed in content, and put an arm around Link, "I love you too."

Link looked up at him, "I love you more."

Bazz nuzzled Link's nose, "I love you most."

Link chuckled, and relaxed in Bazz's arms. Bazz leaned back against the rock, and purred while petting Link's hair. They were both about to fall asleep when a loud boom from the domain shook them both to alertness,"What was that!?"

They got up and ran back to the Domain, where one of the pillars had fallen, bringing a large piece of a bridge with it.  
~~~~~~

Once back to the domain, they saw the damage up close. Two Zora at the trapped under the pillar, and three others were trying to lift it off them. Bazz and Link wasted no time in helping to raise the pillar just enough to free the trapped Zoras. Bazz looked at surrounding Zora, "What caused this?"

"We don't know, there was a loud crack then it fell."

Bazz nodded, "I'll see into it."

Link looked at Bazz, "Can I help?"

Before Bazz could think of something that Link could help with, Prince Sidon ran over to them, "What happened!?"

"One of the pillars fell my prince" Bazz answered, "It's being taken care of though, so you may return to the throne room."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sidon snarled, making Bazz wince slightly, "Sorry, my Prince. I did not mean to offend."

Sidon glanced at the scar on Bazz's face, then looked away from the captain,"There's nothing for me to do anyway, I guess you have it taken care of." When Sidon went to walk away, he saw Link, but avoided eye contact with a huff before turning away from the both of them and walking away.

Bazz sighed, then whispered to Link, "He's started to be quite a pain lately."

"I knoticed, he hasn't been as cheery as usual." Link was a little concerned for the Zora Prince, "But first we need to remove the fallen pillar."

Bazz nodded.

~~~

Sidon sighed, "What's wrong with me? Link already told me he doesn't like me back, and both of them have done things for me that I am eternally grateful for. Yet all I can do for them is be petty? This isn't me." He sighed, then smiled, "I just need to be happy for them, like my father said. If it only it wasn't so hard."


	8. Zoranip

The fallen pillar had gone, and a few zora contractors were working on re building it. Bazz's shift was over for the night, and it had already gotten quite dark. He headed to his room with Link right beside him, "Thank you for helping out so much today Link, I appreciate it."

"Any time, Bazz!" Link grinned

Bazz smiled back at him, "Would you like to see my room in the Domain? Since I'm the captain of the guard I get quite a few privileges."

"I'd love to see it!"

Bazz held Link's hand, and Link blushed slightly. They made it to Bazz's room, and Bazz opened the door. It was twice the size of a room at the Inn, with a personal sleeping pool, a small fountain, and a water bed.

Link awed, "Wow!"

"I know right, when I first got this room I spent almost the whole day in the sleeping pool, it is the absolute perfect temperature." 

Link jumped onto the water bed, "Can I stay the night?"

Bazz chuckled, "Sure."

Link layed down fully on the bed, and sighed, "This is nice."

Bazz smiled, "I know right?"

Link suddenly sat up, and ran over to Bazz with a pillow in hands. Bazz smelled it as Link ran over, Zoranip. Bazz swam backward in the water, "Oh, no you don't, I have to work tomorrow!"

Link jumped on the Zora, taking them both underwater. Link shoved the pillow in Bazz's face. The Zora tensed for a second, then relaxed and hugged the pillow. Link giggled, then brought his head to the surface. When Bazz surfaced, he was purring loudly, and snuggling the pillow. Link giggled, "Awww~"

Bazz reached for Link, and hugged him as well, keeping Link above the water as he smothered him, "Iiii loove yoouu~" Then he nuzzled Link's face with his own, and kept purring. Link was still giggling, "I love you too Bazz." Link nuzzled him back.

"Yourrr da beeest~" Bazz sighed, and started giving Link a bunch of little kisses. Link grinned happily, Bazz never acted like this, he was being so cute! Bazz kept purring and seemed to have no idea what he was actually doing.

Link tried to get out of the water, but Bazz held him tight, and snuggled link more. After a while, it got more annoying than cute, Link's fingers were getting wrinkly, and he wanted to sleep. Link got his arm free after a lot of struggling, and grabbed the pillow, then threw it out of the pool. Bazz looked up as Link threw it, as though wondering if he should go after it, or if he should stay with Link. He sighed, and nuzzled Link's face again. obviously choosing him over the pillow filled with Zoranip. Which was sweet, but Link still wanted to be let go.

Link waited a few minutes, and Bazz seemed to be falling asleep, as his purrs were slowly becoming snores. Once Bazz's grip loosened, Link was finally able to get out of the pool. He had to change his clothes, then looked at Bazz, to see him happily sleeping peacefully. Link smiled, he's so cute.

Link got into the water bed, and covered himself with a blanket before falling asleep himself.


	9. Fishing

When Bazz awoke the next day, he groaned, "Dam Zoranip, my head hurts."

He looked at the bed, and saw Link still sleeping. He smiled, "I'll let him sleep. But I'll get him back for what he did later."

Bazz fixed his armor, then grabbed his silver scale trident, and exited the room. The domain was quiet, which was normal for mornings. he saw Prince Sidon, and made a half bow, "Good morning my Prince."

"Morning Bazz."

Bazz was about to walk away, when Sidon called out, "Wait."

Bazz turned to him, "Yes Prince?"

"I'm sorry, it was foolish of me to get in your way when you were fighting that monster. And now you have that scar because of my recklessness."

"It's no big deal my Prince, scars fade. Besides, everyone gets jealous sometimes."

Sidon flinched, "Wha- jealous!?"

"You make it too obvious my Prince, The way you kept glaring at me, and smiling at Link, I knew you liked him, but I hadn't taken you as the type to get jealous if I'm being honest." Bazz causally laughed as he said the last part of the sentence.

Sidon crossed his arms, and sighed, "Well, unfortunately I can't say you're wrong. You're one of the only Zora I know who I let talk to me that way."

Bazz chuckled, "Well, I forgive you for what you did."

Sidon smiled, "Thank you, Bazz., then he smiled more, "So, are you guys going to get married or do you want to wait?"

Bazz took a step back, and blushed, "Excuse me!? We haven't even thought about marriage yet, we're still just figuring things out."

"Well you better get to it, because I want to help you plan it. I have so many ideas!"

Bazz laughed, "I'll keep that in mind for if that topic ever comes up, I should be getting to work now though, see you later my Prince."

"Bye, Bazz." Sidon called as Bazz walked off.

~~~~

Link awoke when the light from the window, and yawned. He looked over at Bazz's sleeping pool to see it empty. Link frowned, then got out the bed. He stood up, and stretched then walked out of the room after fixing his clothes which had gotten wrinkled from sleeping in them.

He noticed Sidon and Bazz talking, then grinned when he saw Bazz laugh. Link had a plan for today, so he couldn't mingle right now. Link looked on his Sheikah slate for the best places to fish, he was going to make the best meal ever.

~~~

Link had caught quite a few fish, all were pretty good looking ones as well. He started cooking them and seasoning them, he was pleased when he tasted it, "Perfect." Then he brought it back to the Domain.

Bazz smelled it before he saw it, "Something smells good."

Rivan hummed in content, "Smells like well cooked fish."

Link turned the corner, spotted Bazz, and smiled, "Bazz, I made you something."

"Really? What is it?" He asked even though he could smell it very clearly. His mouth already slightly watering.

Link handed him a generous amount of Salmon, Bass, and crab all cooked to perfection. Now that it was in his face Bazz's eyes sparkled, "It looks amazing."

Bazz took the offering, and held it like it was made of glass, "Thank you, I'll enjoy it." He was struggling not to just scarf it down right then and there.

Link smiled, and ran off again, presumably off to fight some monsters or something. Rivan reached his hand over to the fish, "Can I have some?"

Bazz swiped it out of Rivan's reach, "I'm sorry is Link your boyfriend?"

Rivan frowned, and Bazz chuckled, "Only joking." He sat down, and shared a bit with Rivan, "Just don't tell anyone we were slacking off."

"I won't, captain." Rivan winked, then took a piece of crab. When he ate it his face lit up, "Oh, my goddess, he's a better cook than the chefs."

Bazz ate some as well, and hummed in content, "Wow... I'm going to ask Link to cook more often."

Rivan ate another piece,"If you ever break up with him I'm going to hate you."

Bazz laughed.

Sidon cleared his throat above them, "Excuse me?"

Bazz handed Sidon the salmon. Sidon took it, and walked away, "Keep up the good work."

Rivan and Bazz chuckled, "Wow, I didn't think we could bribe the Prince so easily."

"That's the magic of Link's cooking I guess."


	10. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Bazz's voice should be deep. And, Ashe who sings this song is spot on what I imagine Bazz to sound like   
> https://youtu.be/UBNoBBlod9I (No I'm not promoting anything, I just like the way he sings this song, and it makes me think of Bazz)

Bazz stretched his arms over his head, and yawned. It was still early morning, Rivan was his partner on patrols today. 

"Sure is nice out." Bazz noted.

Rivan nodded, then snickered a little. Bazz looked at him, "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing, just that Link got you with Zoranip."

Bazz flushed, "H-how do you about that?!"

Rivan laughed, "I passed by your room last night to ask you a question, when I smelled it and heard you purring so loudly I kinda put two and two together."

Bazz covered his face with his hands, "Oh goddess, was I really that loud?"

"I could hear you from three rooms down, so ya you were." Rivan kept laughing, only making Bazz feel more ashamed. Rivan noticed, and stopped laughing, "Well at least people know you're freindly even with that huge scar right?"

"That's true I guess." Bazz sighed, 

"Something the matter captain?"

Bazz shook his head, "Nothing, just thinking." Then he smiled.

Rivan grinned, "You and Link are really sweet together, have you guys gone on any kind of date yet?"

"Only once, kind of. We were hanging out and got interrupted when the pillar fell. Unless you count sparring, and the time while I was bedridden that was the only time."

Rivan hummed, "You know I won't mind taking your shift whenever right? You should have more fun instead of just guarding all the time."

Bazz scoffed, "People might think I was taking advantage of my position if I did that."

"Who cares? You love Link don't you? Spend time with him while you can, just relax for once." Rivan nudged Bazz's shoulder, "You deserve to enjoy yourself."

Bazz smiled, "Thanks Rivan."

"Any time captain." Rivan smiled back.


	11. Mipha's Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I keep taking so long, I have a lot of things I'm doing right now. None of them are important, cause I'm kinda being lazy rn. Thanks (Insert virus name here) for making more lazy than I already am!
> 
> Also, did you guys see the trailer for HWaoc? It looks awesome!

Bazz searched the sky, it was cloudless and sunny. He breathed in the warm humid air, it made him smile. Another nice day. A Zora child tried to get his attention, "Hey! Can I touch your scar?"

Bazz laughed, "Sure why not."

He leaned down, and the child touched it, "Wow, it's so cool!"

Bazz grinned, "Thank you, now I must be getting back to work." He stood back up, and tapped the ground with the base of his trident. He had a slight itch on his arm under the metal plating, he lifted it to itch the scar there. He frowned when he noticed the scar was an odd color, any normal kind of acid would have faded away by now, "I'll ask the healers about that later," he decided.

He heard two small yet fast Hylian feet running through the water, and smiled. Link jumped up, and hugged Bazz's neck from behind, "Hi Bazz!"

"Hi Link." Bazz chuckled, "Need something?'

Link reached his hand around, and booped Bazz's nose,"You."

"What for?"

"I'm bored." Link stated plainly before sliding off Bazz's back.

"Well I'm still busy, so mayb-"

"He's free now." Rivan cut in.

Link grinned, "Yes!"

Bazz chuckled, "Alright, alright you got me for today. Thanks Rivan."

"Any time Captain." Rivan grinned.

Link took Bazz's hand, "Come on, I found something cool!"

Bazz grinned, letting Link lead him. 

After a bit of walking, Link led Vazz to an interesting cace opening. One Bazz had never seen before, last he saw this area it was a shear rock. Link must have blasted it open somehow, and not that long ago either by the looks of it. Link let go of Bazz's hand, and the Zora followed him as he walked inside the cave.

The cave was filled with luminous stones, giving the cave a dim blue glow. There were rubies, and sapphires along with quite a few other gems as well, "Wow, this is an amazing gem deposit! With the gems from here Zora's domain could build and fund a lot of future projects." Bazz smiled brightly. Link frowned, "I didn't want any of this to be mined, I thought it was pretty."

Bazz frowned, "It is pretty, but even if I don't say anything it would discovered eventually. I'm sorry Link."

Link nodded, "Lets enjoy it while it's still here then."

We ventured further into the cave, the gems glittered all around them, it really was beautiful. They made it to where a deep pool of water sat at the end of the cave. It sparkled with a bright blue color. Link smiled, "Watch this." He took Bazz's hand, then grabbed a knife and made a small cut. Bazz tried to take his hand back, "Hey what was-" Link put Bazz's injured hand on the water, and it healed before his eyes.

Bazz took his hand back in awe, "Wow."

Link nodded, "I call it Mipha's spring, since she was a healer and this water heals."

Bazz nodded, "This is incredible. Do you mind if I tell the king about this? I could convince him to let everyone know it's sacred, that way no one will take any gems or touch the water unless it's an emergency."

Link grinned, "You could do that?"

Bazz crossed his arms, "I'm captain of the guard, they'll listen to me just fine."

Link kissed Bazz's cheek, "You're amazing."

Bazz blushed, happy for the dom light of the cave.


End file.
